


Into the Breifcase

by DiscoTrek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Passion, Short, Wizarding World, not canon yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoTrek/pseuds/DiscoTrek
Summary: After their parting, it's been a while since Newt and Tina have seen each other. Though they've been apart, their feelings toward each other seem unchanged...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted anything!! But here's a little something I wrote after watching Fantastic Beasts ❤️ Hope you like it!

Tina took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door of the guest bedroom. She guessed that he probably didn't want to be disturbed, though heaven knew, she wasn't one to let things alone. After all, it had been so long... She smiled to herself as she thought of the joy she felt when he stepped back onto that dock. 

**********************************************************************

It had seemed like such a long time. She couldn't contain her exposed grin as he waved his long, thin arms at her before they lowered the ramp. He looked just as he had when he first arrived in New York. She guessed that he was even wearing the same clothes. His feet, pointed outwardly, rushed down the ramp to greet her. 

When he approached, his gaze fell to the ground, but she could see his eyes. They were illuminated. He was undoubtedly glad to see her. "Hello again," He greeted quietly, but with laughter in his voice. Tina's grin deepened as she laughed out loud. "Hello.. again! It's been quite a while." He looked up to meet her eyes and looked back down several times. His fingers nervously adjusted their grip on his suitcase. "Yes. Well..." He bent down and unlatched his suitcase, pulling a small, brown parcel out quickly, not allowing anything to possibly escape. He stood back up and straightened his back. 

"I had a promise to keep." He chimed. He handed her the parcel wrapped in delicate paper that they use in little shops during the holidays. 

Her eyes shone at him as she took the parcel, fully knowing what it was. Her small hands unraveled the paper to reveal the most beautiful book she had ever seen. The cover was a rich golden color with a darker golden trim around its edges. It was thick and had a satisfying weight to it that made it feel as substantial as she knew it was. A long, silver marker draped out at the bottom. It was most-likely tucked in a central location, or, Newt had marked a favorite page for her. She let her fingers glide over the beautiful embossed lettering on the front, written in a glossy black font: /Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/. She looked back up to meet his eyes. 

"It's perfect." She breathed. Her eyes filled with tears, but she was able to contain them and keep them from falling. His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"But you haven't even read it y-" Tina stopped his words as she embraced him in the warmest hug she had ever had. Newt's eyes widened. He could feel her heartbeat as her soft arms were wrapped around his neck. Her cheek was just barely resting against his. He was sensitive to every part of her body that was in contact with his. His nerves seemed to melt like a rich chocolate against a heated ceramic.

He wasn't exactly capable in the moment of wrapping his arms around her too and holding her against his chest. Though he wanted to, all he could do was hold still and cling to the moment. When she released her embrace, it was the most complicated feeling Newt had of relief and devastation all in one. "I'm glad that you're back." She mused before bending down to take his suitcase for him and start walking away from the dock. Newt took a moment to gather himself before re-tucking in his tie and trailing behind her.

"As am I." He beamed.

**********************************************************************

Tina breathed in deeply and then knocked against his door. No answer. Why was she knocking on his door? She nervously bit at her fingernail. She was so surprised that he agreed to stay with her. Of course it was all very proper. He was given his own room to sleep in, but he still had to be snuck in past Ms. Esposito. She feared that Ms. Esposito was a but more suspicious of her since Queenie moved out. Oh, Queenie, she thought. She didn't see her very often anymore. It would be too dangerous. If the Magical Congress found out about her secret marriage, she and Jacob would be in serious trouble. She knew she had to protect them, but, she still missed her sister.

Tina sighed, taking her nail away from her mouth before turning the nob. The room was empty. There was no sign that anyone had even entered the room besides one simple object. 

She sighed and her eyes flicked around until she saw the case. She pursed her lips as her feet moved slowly toward it. She crouched down and let her fingers ghost along the edges of the seal until her thumbs were both poised to unlatch it. She grunted at the same time her thumbs plucked at the latches, releasing them from their locks.

She took another deep breath before opening the case as quickly as she could. She cocked her head as she looked down to fin that no creatures were attempting to escape. She turned and carefully made her way down the stairs. She figured the large beasts must have been sleeping. She just realized how late it was. 

"Newt?" She whispered rather loudly. She glanced around, watching little creatures scurry across the ground. "Newt?" She called a little more loudly. Suddenly, she shrieked as something swung down from a rafter beam above her. "Tina? What are you doing here?" Newt asked, his upside down face mere inches from hers. Tina laughed as he tried to pull himself back up to where the beast he was feeding layed. He smiled discreetly at the sound of her giggle. 

"Sorry, I just- I couldn't sleep so..." She trailed off, realizing more and more that she didn't actually know why she was down there. Newt squinted in thought before making his way down to where she stood. "Well, I'm just feeding the kids, if you'd like to help!" He chimed with a shrug of his shoulders. Tina nodded. "Of course, anything I can do to help." She said, glancing at a massive rhinoceros-type creature that was dozing loudly nearby. Newt gave a toothy smile. "Excellent!" 

They finished the feedings very quickly and began to simply explore his never-ending laboratory. The extension spell used on his briefcase was extremely impressive to Tina. There was a whole world; a whole habitat he had created for every individual creature down there. Time seemed to be going so quickly, though Tina wished time would work more slowly while she was there with him. She watched him as he was gently stroking a patch of bundimun. Tina looked horrified. 

"Isn't bundimun poisonous?!" She shrieked. Newt looked up at here and laughed. 

"Yes, well, mainly they cause decay and a terribly foul odor that's nearly impossible to get rid of... and they have a poisonous secretion as a defense mechanism, but other than that, they're rather sweet. I've at least never had any difficulty with Bernard here." The creature leaned into Newt's hand, allowing him to pet him without any fuss. Tina stayed back just to be safe. Her eyes wandered until she found a small bookcase with several little creatures that looked like sprites pulling books from the shelf.

"What's this one called?" She asked, gesturing to the luminous and very small creature. Newt glanced up. 

"Ah, yes. That's actually called a Sephorious Pixie. They live mainly in the bindings of books, but occasionally you'll find them in the hinges of your cupboards." He said, grinning to himself. It was so clear as she looked at him, how charmed he always was by the creatures he looked after. 

"What do they do?" Tina asked, watching in awe as it gently opened a book and used it's clever little hands to turn the pages.

"What do you mean?" Newt's smile faded slightly.

"I mean what do they do, like how are they helpful?" She asked, watching him pet a large bird of some kind. Newt seemed to suddenly be still.

"Do they /have/ to be helpful?" He gave a small unamused laugh and turned toward a desk with several plants that were breathing heavily. "I imagine the curriculum at Ilvermorny was similar to that of Hogwarts'... How can we use these creatures to our benefit? What little task can they perform for us? Or most of the time, it's a question of whether or not they'd be better off dead." Tina looked to the floor, her cheeks slightly flushed as he spoke. 

"Newt," she breathed, but he didn't seem to hear her. She slowly moved toward him. 

"Well, what if all they did was exist? What if all they did was try to survive, and beautify this dark world we live in? Magical creatures are not house-elves. At least they shouldn't be." His eyes travelled around, looking at all of the creatures that surrounded them. He had worked so hard to protect them. For so long, all he wanted was the best for them. Why was that so difficult for others to understand? A hand resting on top of his own pulled him from his momentary trance. His eyes fell to the ground before he turned to face Tina. 

She had an unexplainable sorrow in her eyes. He didn't even think to look away. "Newt," She started, swallowing hard before speaking again, "I'm sorry. I think it's something you've found out already that the majority of the wizarding world is uneducated about the subject of magical creatures." He continued to look at her, unblinking, and very aware of the warmth of her hand on his. She exhaled deeply with a small smile.

"But I'm trying to understand. This is exactly the reason why the world needs your book." She stated confidently. Her hand felt the strain of touching him and she felt the need to suddenly remove it. As she pulled away, Newt grabbed it, gently. His fingers were so deliberate in their movement as he repositioned her hand to fit in his. Her mouth fell open slightly as they both stood still. Newt's eyes shifted to their hands.

"Thank you, Tina. I shouldn't have accused you of being anything less than what you usually are: the most compassionate woman in the world." He looked at her and naturally bit his lower lip nervously. Tina breathed sharply as his lips caught her eye. She could feel an increase in her pulse. His thumb brushed against the silk skin of her hand again and again. She had never felt a pull or tension like this before. His teeth released his lip to show a small red spot. Tina stared at it until she couldn't bear it any longer. 

She pulled her hand away from his and then both of her hands flew to the sides of his head. With more force than she knew she was capable of, her heated lips pressed into his. They were an inexplicable softness that sent surges of warmth through her entire face. 

Newt's eyes were wide with the initial merger, but as soon as he felt her passion... her smooth, tempting skin... his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands grasped at her arms, pulling her in closer. His heart throbbed in his chest as he pressed it against hers'. His hands were desperate to gain more of her, feeling the softness of her hair, letting his fingers slide down her neck and over her shoulders, seeking down her back and to her waist.

Their kiss deepened when he stepped forward, taking her with him, until her back hit the wall of his small lab. She grunted at the impact and their lips parted. "Sorry," Newt said, through slightly bared teeth. He grinned at her suddenly rosy face. She smiled back, leaning forward to slide her fingers into the opening of his vest to pull him in again. 

Thy were still for a moment when Newt's smile suddenly faded. His fingers moved to tuck her hand behind her ear. Tina's eyes fluttered closed and his fingers traced down her neck to the opening of her blouse. Touching her skin was like eating a confection to him. Their lips met again, this time, slowly. Newt braced one hand on the wall to be as close as possible to her. 

His mind was rushing like a violent river. He had been close to a woman before... but this was so different. Her openness and her passion, it was like she was wanting to do everything she could to please him. She was letting him draw near. She was letting him lead and touch her and taste her. His mind suddenly played Queenie's simple words in his head. The words that had brought him so much pain in the moment: 

"You need a giver, not a taker."

As he grasped at Tina's blouse, feeling his desire increase, he suddenly knew what that meant. Tina never asked anything of him. She wouldn't play games with him or make him guess how she felt. In every sense that he understood, Tina was a giver. 

"Tina," he whispered against her skin, "My Tina... Are you sure that you want this?" He asked, fully ready to either let her leave and climb out of his suitcase, or to own her completely for as long as she'd let him. Her lips found his again for a moment before she answered,

"I want this if you want this," Her hands were fuel of the fabric of his shirt as she tried to keep him as close as possible. Newt's eyes glistened at her words. His hands found the hem of her blouse and pulled it up over her head. 

"I want to give you everything," He whispered.


End file.
